Forget Me
by LayClaimToTheEvidence
Summary: Heh heh heh...read it and find out guys :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-My Chuckles.

"Don't you just love home movies" Jace said, laughing as he pulled Clary closer to him.

It was a Saturday night and they had decided to snuggle on the couch and watch embarrassing home movies from when they were little.

"Oh yes. I just love watching you and me making complete fools of ourselves on tape." Clary said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Chuckles...You have to admit it's very cute" He said, laughing again " I mean just look at you. Your hair was so curly and whenever I tried to brush it and make it straight it just went even more curly! And me, well, let's just say that I have always been pretty sexy."

"You have always been pretty cocky about it too from what I remember" She said.

Chuckles. The nickname he had given her when they were just two years old. He had been attempting to say Clarissa but it came out like "chuckles" or at least that's what it sounded like. From then on she was Chuckles. He had discovered when they were older that it was actually the perfect nickname for her, because she was always smiling and laughing.

He loved her smile. It was so bright and it lit her face up. He loved it so much that when he saw her smiling he couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey Chuckles...do you mind if I stay over tonight? I really couldn't be bothered going home" Jace asked.

"Nope not at all. As long as it's cool with your mum" Clary replied.

"Yeah I told her before I left that if I wasn't home by 11:00 then I was staying over"

"Alright cool" she said, smiling on the outside but on the inside doing hectic happy dances.

After the last home movie finished, Jace noticed that Clary was asleep. She was snuggled into his chest, just the way he liked it. It felt right. She looked even more beautiful when she slept. So peaceful.

He couldn't help but smile at just how adorable she looked. He didn't want to wake her but he knew he should because he didn't want _his_ Chuckles to sleep uncomfortably.

"Chuckles" he whispered, shaking her slightly.

She moaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Chuckles, I think it's time for bed, don't you?" He asked.

"Hmm" she mumbled sleepily and closing her eyes again.

Knowing that she wasn't going to wake up again, he slowly sat up and then stood. He carried her into her room and gently placed her on the bed. He pulled the already made up mattress out from under her bed and set it on the floor next to her bed.

He pulled down the covers on her bed and proceeded to tuck her under them, very carefully.

When she was all tucked in and looked peaceful once again, he kissed the top of her head and whispered " Night Chuckles, love you".

Then he climbed under the covers of his mattress and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Clary drifted in and out of consciousness. She was aware of something soft brushing her cheek. She wanted to wake up and see what it was but she was reluctant to come out of her dream that was her and Jace happily in love.

When she finally gave into the temptation to wake up, she opened her eyes and noticed that Jace was sitting on the bed next to her sleepy figure staring at her and brushing his finger lightly over her cheek.

"Morning sleepy" He said smiling.

"Hey Jace" she said, smiling back.

She wished he knew how much she loved him. Not just in a best friend way.

"What are you doing Jace?" she asked questioningly

"Watching you sleep. You look so peaceful. I was brushing hair out of your eyes so I could see your face better."

She smiled. These were the reasons she loved him so much. He was so sweet.

"Have I ever told you how much I love having you as a best friend Jace?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes. But I love hearing it. I am glad I have you as a best friend too."

She laughed and so did he.

"I better get going" he said "Maryse wants me back at the Institute to do some training with Alec."

"Do you mind if I come? I kind of want to see Isabelle" Clary said back.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll go out while you get changed" He said as he brushed his finger over her face once more.

Clary stood up just as the door clicked shut behind Jace. She hadn't seen Izzy for a while and she had some things she wanted to talk to her about. She quickly changed and went out to the kitchen where Jace was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go" she said as she kissed her mum and Luke goodbye and headed out the door with Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Just so you know...

Clary lives with her mum and Luke. Jace live at Institute.

Jace and Clary are best friends, have been from a young age. They both like each other...alot.

Oh and they are Shadowhunters.

Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Jace and Clary made their way up the path towards the Institute. They walked through the big front doors and towards the elevator.

As they waited for it to come down they stood awkwardly until Jace spoke.

"So what do you need to talk to Izzy for?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just some girl stuff. And I haven't seen her for a while so it would be good to catch up." She replied.

"Oh ok. I was going to see if you wanted to go to Taki's for lunch but it seems like you are otherwise occupied"

"How about tomorrow?" She asked, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah ok that sounds good" he said smiling at her.

Their conversation ended just as the elevator doors opened. They rode up in silence and spoke only when they were in the foyer.

"Bye Jace" Clary said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll see you later. By e Chuckles." He said, flashing her one of his winning smiles as he walked away.

She walked down the hall past her room, and then stopped when she got to Izzy's door.

"Izzy are you in here?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Clary!" Izzy said as she flung the door open at top speed and crushed Clary in a bear hug "It seems like forever since we had a chat! Come, sit!"

"Izzy, I need to ask you something that's kind of important." Clary said tentatively.

"Ok-shoot" Izzy said.

"Ok." Clary let out a deep breath before continuing "Izzy, Is it weird that I may or may not have a massive crush on my best friend that has actually developed into love and is not just a silly crush anymore" she blurted out.

Isabelle's mouth fell open in shock.

"Y-yo-you like...Jace?" She stammered "Like not just best friend like but like, like?"

Clary's face turned tomato red as she nodded in response.

"Oh my god! .Jace. Wow. You have to tell him. No wait don't do that. How about I try and find out if he likes you. But I might not be able to do that subtly. But I can try..."

"Izzy, Izzy. Woah! Calm down. You lost me at "Oh my god". I want to know if he likes me, yes. But I don't want him to find out I like him and then have to find out he doesn't love me like that".

"You make a point" Isabelle said as she tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Mmm" Clary mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Isabelle called.

The door opened and Maryse Lightwood walked in. She was dressed the same as usual, in a suit with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hello girls" she said as she entered "I just though Clary might like to know that she got some mail."

"I got mail?" Clary asked skeptically "Why didn't it get sent to Luke's house?"

"Well you are in the process of moving here. I guess whoever sent it just sent it to us to pass on to you." Maryse replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Clary said, taking the envelope from Maryse's clutch "Thanks."

"That's alright. See you later girls" She said as she exited the room.

"Who's the letter from?" Isabelle asked when Maryse had left.

"I'm not sure. I better get going. But don't worry, if it's important, I will let you know.

"Alright. Bye Clary". Isabelle got up and gave the other girl a hug before she left the room.

"Bye Izzy." Clary said as she stepped out of Izzy's room and into the hall.

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of her room. She was in the process of moving into the Institute so some of her things were at Luke's and some in her room at the Institute. She had left some of her sketching pencils in her Institute room so she needed to grab them before she left.

Once she had the pencils, she set off down the hall again, only to stop in front of Jace's door.

She knocked softly before opening the door. Luckily, he was in there.

"Chuckles!" he said looking up from the book he was reading "What's happening?"

"Oh nothing. I was just catching up with Izzy. I'm leaving so I came to say goodbye."

"Oh ok" he got up off the bed and came to stand next to her "Do I get a hug?"

"Sure" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tight in a bear hug before letting go and pulling away "Bye Jace"

"Bye bye Chuckles." he said as she left he room.

She left the Institute and by the time she reached the subway station, her curiosity as to what the letter was about overwhelmed her. She slid her finger under the seal, opened the envelope and took the letter out. Though, as she stood reading it to herself, she really wished she hadn't opened the letter at all. For, scrawled across the page in messy handwriting, was a note saying:

**Stay away from Jace Lightwood. If you don't, we will kill him. And we will be sure to make it as painful as possible. Be obedient to these commands or else. We will be watching.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note.**

Hey guys.

Whoever the hell "lollie" is, please do shutup. This is MY story and Jace is OOC. It has nothing to do with the book so he doesn't have to always be a sarcastic and witty arsehole. And because you are being such a bitch, I am not writing anymore. Sorry everyone but she told me it was "constructive criticism" which I don't believe at all. Hey Lollie, good work ruining it for everyone. Oh and the friendship, obviously, you don't have any real friends if you think that their friendship is awkward. One of my best friends is a guy and we do stuff like that and trust me, it's far from awkward.

So if you want to write a story where Jace is a sarcastic arsehole who has an 'awkward' friendship with Clary, be my guest. But that's not what I am trying to do so shut it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stay away from Jace Lightwood. If you don't, we will kill him. And we will be sure to make it as painful as possible. Be obedient to these commands or else. We will be watching.**_

The instant Clary read the words on the page, she wanted nothing more than to break down in front of everyone and cry. It didn't seem real. Who would send her this?

As she read the words over and over, she felt as though someone was ripping out her heart and making _her_ suffer the painful death. She made it back to Luke's house in one piece, but broke down into fits of sobs as she entered her bedroom. She was glad that her mum and Luke weren't home. She didn't want anyone else knowing about this. Suddenly she felt as though she didn't have energy to stay awake anymore. It had all happened so quickly. Literally, one minute she was happily talking to Isabelle and life was good, and the next she felt as though someone was trying to make her world fall apart. Which, unfortunately, was the horrible truth.

As more and more sobs racked through he body, she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

_Clary awoke in a dark, damp room. It smelt like blood and grime and all the things she hated. She desperately tried to stand but was unable to. Her legs just couldn't find the energy to hold her up. She began to crawl, dragging her body along with her hands, only to come to a halt as she bumped into a figure on the ground._

_Jace._

_His face was bruised and bloody, his clothes ripped and torn. Bruises occupied most of his body and his chest was not moving._

_She touched two fingers to his neck but felt nothing. She tried desperately to revive him, only to fail._

_Dead. Jace was dead. This was her fault. She didn't stay away from him, and now he was gone. Forever._

Clary awoke, sweating and short of breath. She knew what she had to do. She was going to find out who sent this and why. Even if it meant she would get taken. She didn't care.

Jace had always done so much to protect her whether she was in the path of demons or just getting harassed by boys who couldn't take no for an answer at Pandemonium. He was always there.

And now it was her turn to do something for him. She knew that her mum would kill her, if she wasn't already dead by the time she found out where Clary was. She slowly rose from her bed and crossed the room to her dresser. She took out a few pairs of clothes and shoved them carelessly into her backpack. She dressed in her Shadowhunter gear and then put on her weapons belt which, thank god, she had just loaded up with new daggers.

She was ready. But what to write on a note for her mum? She knew no matter what she wrote, Jocelyn would still go off. But she has to explain what she was doing, without giving to much away.

After thinking for a little while she wrote,

**Mum,**

**I'm am sorry to do this to you. I have to leave. Now. If I don't go, something terrible will happen. I will explain everything to you when I come back. If I come back.**

**I am so sorry Mum, I hope one day you will forgive me.**

**I love you.**

**-C.**

There was one more person she needed to write to. As she tried to think about what to write to Jace, she broke down in tears. She didn't realise that her love for him was so strong, or how hard it would be to tell him she was leaving and she didn't want him to follow her.

She stared down at the tear-stained paper, knowing she had to write something down. When she finally stopped crying, she began to write.

As she finished writing, another wave of sobs threatened to take over, but she couldn't let them.

She drew a fire rune on the letter to Jace and watched as it burnt up and eventually, fell in a tiny pile of ash on the floor.

With that, she walked out to the kitchen, placed her mother's note on the bench and walked out the front door.

She had to make one last stop before she left Brooklyn. She had to pay a visit to a certain sparkly warlock by the name of Magnus Bane.

After Clary left the Institute, Jace no longer felt like being in a good mood. Whenever Clary left, everything went back to being boring. So when she left, he lay back down on his bed and picked up the book he was reading. The chapter he was reading must have been pretty boring because he fell asleep, and was only woken up by a pop in his ear.

"What the hell?" he said to himself as his eyes opened. He sat up on his bed and noticed that next to him was a note.

_Jace. _Was written on the front in Clary's handwriting. She had sent him a note even though he had only seen her like, an hour ago at the latest. That's why he loved her. She was so random.

As he opened the note, he noticed that the paper was...tear-stained?

"That's odd" he thought to himself.

As he read the note to himself, he understood why it was stained with tears. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he read the note:

**Jace,**

**I have to leave. I don't want to but I have to. Please don't try and find out where I am going. I know you probably will anyway, but trust me, it is best for you if you don't.**

**I love you Jace. You are my best friend and I wish I could tell you more. I just have to find out some things though, and I have to do them alone this time. **

**I am so sorry that I am doing this to you. Don't get me wrong, I will miss you more that anything in this world, but I don't want you to come.**

**You have always been my best friend and I have always loved you for that. But I think it would be easier for both of us if you just **_**forget me**_**.**

**-C.**

As he finished reading the letter, his eyes became so filled with tears that they threatened to overflow, and eventually they did.

He sat on his bed and cried. That's all he could do. Jace Wayland was crying. He was actually crying. She was gone. She could get herself killed. He had been to much of a coward to tell her how much he loved her and now she was gone. Now he might never get the chance.

He kept reading the note, over and over, not wanting to believe it was true.

The pain he felt at this moment in time was more than he had ever felt. Ever. Worse than all the injuries he had received during his life as a Shadowhunter. He was in so much pain and was crying so much that his chest literally ached.

He didn't know how long he sat on his bed, note in hand, crying. It must have been a while though because he heard a soft knock on the door and he could hear Isabelle talking.

"Jace. Are you in here? Are you ok? It's dinnertime and we haven't seen you all afternoon." She said.

He couldn't even find the strength to say "come in".

Eventually she just opened the door and came in.

"Jac-What the? Jace what's going on?" She said, desperately trying to find something out, anything.

With a shaking hand, he held the note out to Isabelle.

As she read it, she sank to the floor and the tears also came rolling down her face just like what had happened with Jace. Although, he had just lost the one person he actually loved, and she didn't even know it. His pain, although it sounded selfish, was alot worse.

"Oh my god" She whispered as the tears spilled over "She's gone".


End file.
